


Rousted

by gryffindormischief



Series: alight with happiness [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is at it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rousted

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr prompt so its pretty short. Also its my first Jily & Marauders fic :) (Sorry no Peter this time)

“I wish I could hate you,” Lily muttered rubbing her brow, standing in the middle of her living room at 4 am.

James looked affronted, settling back into his perch on the cozy couch, “Who _me_?”

“Lily dear, I think you’re not allowed to hate your husband _and_ sire of your future children,” Sirius broke in, taking a sip of his lukewarm tea and slipping his bum down the seat of the plaid armchair he’d claimed four hours earlier.

With a sigh, Lily turned to the third member of the group gathered in her house at this ungodly hour, “You’re awfully quiet, _Lupin._ ”

Remus looked up from his lounged position in front of the fireplace and raised his hands defensively, “I _told_ him you were tired and to let you sleep.”

James scoffed and threw a pillow at the werewolf, “You wanted to ask her just as much as I did, _traitor_!”

“He’s right Moony,” Sirius drawled.

“Oh shut it, Sirius,” Remus shot back, tossing the cushion toward Sirius’ head and missing fantastically.

“ _Lovely_ shot, Lupin, its a wonder you never tried out for the team,” James teased, ruffling his hair and lounging across the couch, lanky legs sprawled over the back.  

Quickly, Lily glanced around the room, taking in the empty butterbeer bottles, half-full popcorn bowl, and chocolate frog wrappers that littered the brown shag rug, before zeroing in on her black coffee table.

Her companions suddenly noticed the red-head was oddly silent, and looked toward her pajama clad form. The newly christened Mrs. Potter’s face was slowly flushing with uninhibited rage.  “Now Lily – ,” James began bracingly, standing and placing calming hands on his wife’s shoulders.

Sirius and Remus shot each other nervous glances, but remained silent.

Lily closed her emerald eyes and took a deep breath, “Not only did you _not_ invite me to play Cluedo with _my_ board, but then you wake me up _in the middle of the night_ to clarify the rules?”


End file.
